


softly slip against my skin

by ceraunos



Category: The Old Guard (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Water Sex, but also it's surprisingly soft too, ok kind of it's loosly set in the universe of an au fic, that summary is all you're getting because its all you need to know what happens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos/pseuds/ceraunos
Summary: Joe pulls out a scrap of paper decorated with hastily drawn balloons and an accidental splash of red-wine sauce. On the back it reads:‘IOU one birthday sex ft. a bath.’
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	softly slip against my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kiaya!! 
> 
> This is loosly set in Kiaya's [Esto quod es (Be What You Are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993369?view_full_work=true) universe because i can't stop thinking about chef!joe and chef!nicky, but if you haven't read that it will still make sense. (but then go read it. you won't regret it, i promise.)

‘Buongiorno,’ Joe mumbles into Nicky’s hair feeling him stir in his arms.

His tongue is sticky with sleep and yesterday’s wine so when Nicky turns his head for a kiss he offers his cheek instead, smiling as Nicky’s eyelashes brush feather-light against his temple.

‘Ciao,’ Nicky says like he says most days, except he yawns in the middle of it and when Joe snorts at the mangled sound he makes instead suddenly Nicky is on top of him, pinning him down playfully.

Joe twists his head to nip at the skin on Nicky’s wrist where his fingers are threaded through his against the pillow.

Nicky is warm and solid, thighs tight around Joe’s hips, and it takes his entire willpower to whisper, ‘I should brush my teeth,’ when Nicky leans down for another kiss.

Nicky whines under his breath and grinds his hips down in response; he’s not quite half-hard but not quite not either, and Joe knows it wouldn’t take much to get him there. He’s almost ready to give up his plight when Nicky’s yawns again so deeply his jaw clicks and then he’s laughing too, collapsing down flat on top of Joe.

‘Go on,’ Joe teases, tickling at his ribs until he rolls off him, ‘go get your coffee. I’ll start the water.’

Nicky is almost at the door before Joe catches his hand and pulls him back into him, fingers pressing into the warm spot in the small of his back as he softly says, ‘Happy birthday, darling.’

Nicky groans but there’s a faint blush spreading across his cheeks and his voice sounds thick with a little more than sleep when he says, ‘Grazie amore mio.’

~

By the time Nicky pads back upstairs, two espresso cups in his hands, the bath is almost full, and Joe has even lit a candle.

‘I didn’t think you were serious,’ he says, shaking his head.

‘When am I ever not entirely, completely serious,’ Joe answers, his eyebrow raised in a way that makes Nicky honest-to-god giggle, sloshing coffee on the lino.

They’d talked about it a couple of weeks ago; or rather Nicky had off-handily mentioned over dinner service that he’d never tried to have sex in a bath, and Joe hasn’t stopped thinking about it since. That night as they’d walked home from work, he’d pulled out a scrap of till paper decorated with hastily drawn balloons and an accidental splash of red-wine sauce. On the back it had read:

> _ ‘IOU one birthday sex ft. a bath.’ _

Joe still doesn’t know if the look Nicky had given him had meant he wanted to push him off the sidewalk or fuck him right there, but given the way he’s looking at him now he suspects it was the latter.

Nicky shivers a little as he strips; it’s a cool morning and the steam from the bath is swirling in the pale sunlight drifting in through the open window. The satisfied sigh he makes as he sinks into the water, skin flushing pink with the heat almost immediately, makes Joe’s mouth go dry.

‘Well?’ Nicky says, when Joe just stands there staring at him. ‘Are you joining me?’

‘Hm, I think I’ll just watch, actually,’ he says, but he’s already climbing in and pulling Nicky back against him.

There’s not quite enough room for both of them. Nicky’s knee is pressing awkwardly into Joe’s calf and Joe’s foot keeps catching on the tap where he’s lifted his leg up to let Nicky lie between them. Still, when Nicky tips his head back onto Joe’s shoulder and mouths at the skin of his neck, sucking wetly at it in a way Joe is sure will be visible later, he finds he doesn’t care about the position at all.

Joe spends a while just running his hand over Nicky’s chest, fingers grazing in a way that makes Nicky shiver every now and again until he’s shifting in Joe’s arms, exhaling soft and needily next to Joe’s ear. When Joe finally rubs a knuckle over his nipple, brushing back and forth, he jolts, leg slipping over Joe’s as he presses a heel into the bottom of the tub.

‘Mm, Joe,’ he gasps.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah, please.’

Joe takes that as his cue to keep going, his other hand coming to the inside of Nicky’s thigh and massaging over it with a flowery smelling soap he doesn’t remember buying.

‘Mm,’ Nicky moans again, arching into the touch as Joe finds his other nipple and rubs it between his wet fingers.

‘Good?’

‘Yeah, yeah,  _ molto bene _ .’

The breathlessness of Nicky’s voice already, low and wanting, goes straight to the ball of arousal swimming in Joe’s stomach. He loses track of time in Nicky’s little noises, hands still drawing circles over his skin until he’s grasping at Joe’s jaw to pull him in to kiss him, hot and open.

‘Do you want me to touch you?’ Joe says, pulling away for breath when Nicky rolls his hips against him, shifting as if he’s trying to force Joe’s touch higher.

‘Sì, Sì, please,’ Nicky breaths.

Joe kisses him again, rubbing over his nipple again for a moment before he takes both his hands away and Nicky almost howls.

‘Sssh,’ Joe placates him, running a hand over his steam-curled hair and pressing another kiss into his forehead.

He still doesn’t touch him though; instead he dips a hand under the water and swirls his fingers around a little. For a moment Nicky looks confused, then Joe brings his hand so close he can feel the heat of Nicky’s body and he knows the moment Nicky feels the water wash into him, hitting the tender spot behind his balls, from the punched-out gasp of surprise.

‘Oh!’ he breaths, eyes wide as he stares at Joe.

Joe does it again just to watch them flutter closed. By the third time, Nicky is rolling his hips again, sliding against Joe’s cock in a way that makes him feel like he might come right there. He doesn’t realise he’s moaning until Nicky smirks and does it again.

‘Fuck, fuck, Nicky,’ he breaths, suddenly just as desperate as he is.

‘Touch me, please, Joe, I need you to –,’ Nicky is saying, the words spilling franticly from him.

‘Yeah, ok, yeah, let me –’ Joe says, reaching around to grab the lube from behind them and almost squirting out half the bottle when his hand clenches as Nicky rolls back against him again.

When he finally wraps a hand around Nicky, slippery with lube and water, Nicky shouts so loudly Joe spares a brief thought for the morning commuters on the sidewalk below them. Then Nicky grinds back against him, the wetness of his skin almost not quite enough friction and all at once too much, and any other thoughts Joe might have disappear in a haze of  _ Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. _

It isn’t going to take a lot; Nicky is already shaking in Joe’s arms, arching up with every slide of Joe’s fist over him, and Joe can a bead of his own pre-come smearing on Nicky’s back where he keeps rocking back into him.

‘Fuck,’ Nicky sobs as Joe drags a finger over his tip before pressing it to Nicky’s lips, letting him taste himself on Joe’s skin.

‘That’s it, look so good like this baby, feel so good,’ Joe rambles, not even quite sure what’s coming out of his mouth; he’s so close he can almost taste his orgasm on the tips of his teeth.

Nicky keeps moaning in broken cries, hips stuttering unevenly and Joe thinks surely he’s going to come first, falling apart under his hand, except then Nicky is twisting slightly, and Joe shifts with him, arching up to chase the contact even as he keeps working over Nicky’s dick with uneven strokes.

Then Nicky reaches behind him and suddenly Joe realises what he’s doing, moaning brokenly as Nicky presses a finger to his entrance, pressing in just fractionally and Joe is pressing back, his orgasm tipping over him hot and blinding.

Nicky keeps grinding back against him the whole time until Joe feels strung out and boneless. Nicky, though, is quivering with how close he is, gasping something in Italian under his breath as Joe remembers to move his hand again, stroking him in a rhythm that never quite settles in one pattern.

‘Fuck, Joe,’ he keens as Joe draws a line over the head of his dick with the back of his fingernail.

He’s already coming, the first spurts of it coating Joe’s fingers, as Joe kisses him, teeth catching on his lower lips and tugging. Nicky cries is lost against Joe’s tongue, as he jolts, feet slipping against the edge of the tub so suddenly that Joe’s thighs clench, vice like, around him to stop them both sinking under the water as Nicky comes properly.

~

Afterwards they lie in the cooling water until Nicky starts to shiver and Joe suggests breakfast. Nicky hums, but then flicks the hot tap on again and Joe laughs. Instead, they sip the cold espresso and Joe feeds Nicky the fudge cake they made from a box at 1am after a bottle and a half of wine last night - there’s plenty of proper patisserie hiding in the staff room at work for later, he reasons.

They’re both half-asleep, dozing in the sound of traffic outside as Joe traces over the lines of Nicky’s tattoo humming a song the radio keeps playing under his breath, when Nicky shifts to turn over, chin resting against Joe’s chest to murmur, ‘Thank you.’

‘Hm?’ Joe hums, twirling a finger through Nicky’s hair where it trails in the water. ‘For what?’

‘This,’ Nicky says, flicking water across the room as he gestures. ‘It was a good present.’

‘Oh, darling,’ Joe laughs. ‘This was only the starter.’

**Author's Note:**

> this was only meant to be a 100 word drabble then i blinked and we're here. this is unbeta-ed (or even proofread tbh) so sorry for any typos!


End file.
